The Great American Baking Show
The Great American Baking Show (formally called as The Great Holiday Baking Show in Season 1) is the second American adaptation of The Great British Bake Off which in turn is a remake of The American Baking Competition where it stars some of the nation's best amateur bakers as they compete in a series of themed challenges and eliminations all hoping to be crowned Holiday Baking Champion. In season 4, the show was retitled again to The Great American Baking Show: Holiday Edition hosted by Emma Bunton & Anthony Adams. Premise Six amateur bakers compete in a series of baking challenges. The first lasted for a month (four weeks) and the second one lasted for two (eight weeks). International Versions The following countries that have previously aired their versions of The Great Holiday Baking Show/The Great American Baking Show/The (American) Baking Competition includes: *Australia *Belgium (Dutch language only) *Brazil *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Ireland *Italy *The Netherlands *Norway *Poland *South Africa *Sweden *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom (country that originated the program as The Great British Bake Off) Trivia *Former host Nia Vardalos is best known for starring in the films My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) and its sequel called My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 (2016) including the short-lived CBS sitcom My Big Fat Greek Life (2003). In both the films and its spinoff sitcom she plays the movie's heroine, Toula Portokalos. *New host Emma Bunton is best known as Baby Spice in the british girl group, The Spice Girls. Prior to this show, she was one of the three architects on the short-lived music-themed reality competition series Boy Band (also airing on ABC) hosted by Rita Ora in 2017. *Judge Mary Berry is also the judge in the original British version as well. *Since season 3, Paul Hollywood who was one of the judges for The American Baking Competition returned as a judge in this version. *One of the contenders from season 2 Antoinette Love returned in season 3, however, she pulled herself from the show due to her father's passing. *On December 7, 2017; the two episodes from season 3 aired back-to-back as part of ABC's "25 Days of Christmas" lineup. *On December 13, 2017, the rest of season 3 was "withdrawn" following "sexual misconduct" allegations of judge Johnny IuzziniABC Pulls 'Great American Baking Show' Amid Johnny Iuzzini Sexual Harassment Claims. *Before this version, the show was originally called The American Baking Competition hosted by Jeff Foxworthy, which aired on CBS from May 29 until July 10, 2013. In the CBS version, ten bakers competed for a cash prize of $250,000 along with a publishing contract from Simon & Schuster. In addition, the show was originally going to be titled as The Bake-Off before it. (See the "Related Show" Page for details) Inventor Based on the British series called The Great British Bake Off, originally airing on BBC Two from 2010 until 2013 and currently being revived by BBC One since 2014. Related Show The American Baking Competition - the original short-lived version hosted by Jeff Foxworthy that aired on CBS in 2013. Links Official Website Category:Reality Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Spinoffs Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2015 premieres Category:British Formats Category:Long-Running